Monster Within
by UberHyperFangirl
Summary: Isaak is the son of Ivan and Francis Braginski and as such he has a monster in him like his father...a monster he fears harming the young man he loves, Peter. But just how far will he go? Sealand/OC. Rated for drug use and violence.


So I was listening to Hurt by Johnny Cash and ideas flowed. I had to do this. While my lovely France influenced some parts she has no idea I was doing this. This means she didn't edit it this time which means I might have missed some mistakes.

A few thing to understand this. I cosplay/RP Russia AKA Ivan and in it I ended up with our France AKA Francis. Our Turkey and Greece opened the MPreg floodgates in our group. For me and Ali this resulted in, from oldest to youngest, Poppy, Alphonse, Isaak, and Anya...so far. XD We knew Isaak was going to be a lot like Ivan and we realized how much he was like Sweden which lead to jokes which lead to us pairing him with Sealand which we both think is adorable. I just had to post this up.

And I just realized the older two are more brains and the younger two are tougher. XD It's not Alphonse's fault, though. He was born early causing him to have breathing troubles which is why he doesn't have to worry about the inner monster like Isaak, Anya, and Ivan. Poppy doesn't have to worry because she's not Ivan's blood daughter but dang does she act it! Most of the stuff with canons here are based on head canons Ali found that I loved like the monster in Ivan being genetic. Anyways!

Oh! And I almost forgot! Isaak would be about 16/17 here.

Isaak and his siblings belong to me and Al1ceTheFrench

Everything else is from Hetalia and belongs to Hidekaz Himuyari

* * *

><p>Isaak was sitting in his room, covered in scratches and bruises on his arms and chest. What had he done? H-he had sent Sealand to the hospital. Medicine…his medicine! He groped around his hiding place under his bed before he found the bag, pulling it out. The young man had convinced his older brother to try and research a cure for the monster inside him.<p>

"_You may not have to worry about it as much but what about the future? What about the ones we love, any children we have with them? Any more siblings we have in the future? We owe it to them to find a way to put a stop to this disease! The find a cure for the monster that runs in our very blood!"_

…these vials were the closest they had come. All Isaak knew was it left him feeling pleasantly numb like being sedated but his brother was comfortable using such a thing as even a temporary solution to the problem. Alphonse didn't even know Isaak figured out the formula and was abusing it; all he knew was that lately when his 'monster' came out he'd run for his room and not coming out until the next day.

He clutched the syringe in his hand like an old friend before ramming it into his arm. That was what he needed right now; that numbing feeling. But it was strange…how the mind wonders the most when you're trying to avoid it.

"_Look at them! Disgusting!"_

_Isaak's eyes, a deep ocean blue, seemed to grow darker as he glared at the teenage boy that said it and his appalled looking friends. It wasn't like they were making out in public! He was just holding Peter's hand. "You have a problem with me and my boyfriend?"_

_The group of young men laughed, the one that was apparently their leader giving a smirk. "Yeah, I do. How does it feel to be committing a crime against nature?"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I-Isa-kun…let's just go." Sealand was normally very strong and confident but he never liked it when his boyfriend got into a fight. It always scared him when the color would go from Isaak's eyes and he'd lash out at the source of his rage like an animal._

"_Ah, the baby has a nickname for you?"_

_Before the large teen knew it one of them grabbed Sealand and that was when he snapped. They were all lucky he didn't have his axe on him…but then again so was Isaak for as he turned he found Peter out cold and covered in bruises. He knew…he knew it was his fault._

Why did Peter even stay with a monstrous mess like him? It scared him sometimes how much their relationship reminded him of his own parents. Here he was, cold and alone, even his siblings were gone; Alphonse moving to France for his health, Poppy was married to the woman of her dreams and had moved out to become her own nation with her, and Anya…Anya was long gone having been kidnapped by General Winter as a toddler. It was just him! But then there was Sealand…so willing to stand by his side with a smile.

How many times had the surprisingly older nation seen the bloodshed around him? He once witnessed Isaak take down a whole army, staining the snow around him red with rivers of blood. At least they were rebels thinking to start their own nation so it didn't start a war but it shocked him. Still…Sealand grabbed his blood soaked hand like it was as clean as the first snow fall.

xxxxxxxxx

Whether or not he slept that night be couldn't remember. Next thing he knew he was at the hospital. He hated hospital; in his mind it was a place of pain and suffering, not healing. Isaak was holding back tears, starring through the window in the hall at Peter. He couldn't bring himself to enter the room. Sealand had so many tubes and wires hooked up to him and was covered in bruises. He…had done that.

Making things worse was seeing Finland crying on the young man's chest, Sweden trying to comfort him but clearly just as sad and worried. His fault…it was all his fault! He hurt the one he loved. This was just what he was trying to avoid! It hadn't worked! What if Peter died? No…no, he couldn't die! Isaak didn't even notice himself taking off down the hall or how he ended up in a supply closet with a syringe full of morphine in his hand. All he knew was the numbing feeling was divine!

"_Thanks for keeping me safe, Isa-kun."_

No…

"_Isa-kun! Come try this. I'm trying to learn to cook like mama! Is it good!"_

Not now…

"_Isa-kun, look! I'm all grown up finally! Isn't it great?"_

Isaak felt his eyes grow heavy as he passed out but it felt like only a second later his eyes snapped opened. Where…where was he? A white ceiling? Oh, great! He hated hospitals!

"Isa-kun! Your awake!" Only one person called him that!

"Pe-Peter?"

"Thank goodness! You were out for a month! I was scared you weren't going to wake up! I'm so sorry!"

A…month? "Wh-what? Why are you sorry? I hurt you!"

"You don't remember? I panicked and ended up casting some magic when they grabbed me. You got knocked into a building from it. I'm so sorry! I-I didn't even know I could do that!"

Isaak blinked, trying to remember. That all…had been a dream? Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller teen. "Don't worry. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I-Isa-kun?"

"…I love you, Peter."

* * *

><p>Awe. ^^; I'm weird, I know. Again, a bit is based on head canons I agree with which is why the magic thing that was also kind of Ali's idea to have Sealand save Isaak a couple of times with magic. Um...I have no other comments.<p> 


End file.
